Crazy
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: The curse is back. Now it's Aya's turn. This will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It Runs in the family..._

"Doctor?" Jean asked as Aya gave her Amnesia.

"Don't worry Jean. You'll feel better. Now, rest." Aya said smiling.

"Ok." Jean smiled a little and closes her eyes and she was In a deep sleep. Maria was in the other room waiting for Aya to be done. Then, there was a loud scream. Maria limped in the other room.

_What is she doing? This is not my daughter I know and love..._

"She was so easy." Aya said covered in blood, holding Jean's beautiful green eyes in the palm of her hands. She then washed them and put them in a jar.

"You're just like the Doctor." Maria said.

"Father...No. He was mad."

"I thought you loved the doctor?"

"Maria...Can you please stop saying Doctor..."

"But that's what I call him."

"Don't forget. You had an affair with my father when my mother was still alive." Aya said holding a knife. Maria looked down knowing Aya was right.

"But," Aya smiled, "But, My mom is still here...Somewhere." She hugged Maria and took Jean's body and walked outside where the horses were waiting. Maria sighed and watched Aya take Jean away, somewhere she didn't even know.

"Aya...What happened to you?" Maria thought to herself.

_"We're always together...My adorable Aya." The doctor hugged a glass container (that holds bodies) Aya was in there._

_But, Isn't Aya with Maria?_

A year has past and it was Aya's Birthday. And, Aya was still doing what her father has done in the past. The curse was Alive, again.

"What the?" Dio said reappearing, in the warn down mansion he burned down before he disappeared and gave Aya a kiss on her forehead. He missed her actually. But, he shook that off.

"Why am I back - Wait. The curse is back?!" Dio thought of Aya's father but he knew he was died, he finished him. He didnt understand why he came back, but that would mean more would becoming back too, maybe. Dio walked away from the run down mansion and walked through the forest.

"You're home so soon Aya." Maria said calmly.

"I always come back, Maria." Aya smiled sweetly as if she did nothing wrong.

"Where have you been?" Maria asked, wanting to know where she was and what she did to the body.

"No where." She said walking into the kitchen.

She asked again, "Where have you been?"

"In the woods." She finally said.

Maria asked another question, "What did you do with the body?"

Aya looked at her sweetly again, "Nothing." Maria looked down and sighed, loudly.

"It's your 17th Birthday Aya." Maria said changing the subject, "What do you want to do?"

"Work." Aya said cleaning station.

* * *

><p><strong>New story! <strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2

"I don't understand Aya! It's your birthday and all you want to do is work? You Will _Not _Be doing work on your birthday." Maria said a little frustrated.

Aya stopped cleaning and looked at her, and smiled sweetly, "What do you have in mind, for my birthday, Maria?"

"I was thinking we can go on a picnic." Maria said about to walk in the Kitchen.

"That sounds like a Great Idea!" Aya said smiling with a little chuckle. Maria smiled and grabbed a basket with sandwiches, ice tea, and Sponge cake.

"Go get ready, Aya. I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Okay!" She was still smiling and she ran to her room and was getting ready. Maria walked out if the house and waited for her. Aya walked out in her blue dress.

"Are you ready?" Aya nodded to Maria's question. Maria smiled at her and started walking through the forest and Aya followed beside her, humming softy. She listened and thought of the Doctor. Then she looked at her and Aya was already looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked nicely.

"Nothing Aya." She smiled and lied. She missed the doctor and she wish Aya's mother was never alive so she could be with him, And never have Aya. Aya didn't see that. She only smiled and looked straight ahead and she pointed at a shady spot where a Huge tree was with a few blossoms on the tree.

"How about there, Maria?!" She said happily.

"Sure, Aya." Aya ran under the tree and waited for Maria to come along. She helped Maria put down a platted purple and black blanket on the ground and sorted the food. Aya ate her Sandwich and so did Maria. There was silence between them for a while then Aya burped.

"Excuse me." She said with a cute high pitch voice

Maria smiled and giggle,"You're Excused."

Dio walked through the forest still wondering why he's back. And, It bothered him and, when he figured out why, he didnt want to believe it.

"Aya...?" He questioned his thought,"But it can't be. She's to nice of a person to hurt anyone! Then again...She did use a chain saw to kill the test subjects..." He then put his hand on his left eye. "Like me..."

_"Aya. Aya. Wake up." _

_"I'm awake...Father..." _

**_OMG YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! AND I KNOW NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED THAT WAS EXCITING BUT I'LL DO WAAAAAAAAY BETTER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE! JUST COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU ALL! LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST!_**


End file.
